


What's A Birthday?

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Harry is excited to learn that he has his own birthday.





	What's A Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)

**What’s A Birthday?**

 

_1985 …_

 

**Harry walked into the Number Four Privet Drive after a long week at school.** He had gotten three golden stars for his school work and Dudley hadn’t gotten any.He was feeling quite proud of himself as he kept his homework and the note he needed Aunt Petunia to sign for him informing his aunt and uncle about his academic success.At age five, Harry was quite pleased that his teacher had praised him so much.

 

He fell up the front stoop when Dudley shoved him, wincing as his knee scraped the pavement and his bottom lip quivered for a moment.He refused to let any tears fall, despite the pain in his knee and he hobbled into the house as Aunt Petunia hugged and kissed Dudley in greeting.

 

“My Dudders!How was school?Did the teacher just love you and tell you how smart you are?My good boy!”She covered his face in kisses as Dudley grinned at his mother.

 

Harry shuffled his way over to his aunt, smiling at her.“Aunt Petunia, I got three gold stars!”He exclaimed, showing her the homework chart he had completed informing her that he had read the assigned book: Dr Seuss’ _Horton Hears A Who_ ; shared his toys with two girls named Amy and Priscilla; and the last star had been for spelling his full name.

 

“Hmm,” Aunt Petunia said, taking the paper from her proud nephew’s outstretched hand.“And where is my Dudders’ stars?”

 

Dudley shuffled his feet.“I didn’t get any.”

 

Aunt Petunia shoved the paper back at Harry.“Obviously that’s because Harry is lying about what he is capable of.”She signed the paper and handed it back to him.“Boy, you better not take away my Dudders glory.”

 

Harry stared at his aunt, slightly confused but he nodded anyway.“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

 

Dudley took his school bag into the living room, plopping himself onto the couch and turning on the television to his favourite cartoon channel.Harry put his school bag in his cupboard, turning around in time to see Aunt Petunia staring at him, her hands on her hips.

 

“You don’t deserve those gold stars, not over my Dudley.Do you understand?”

 

Harry nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.“Yes.”

 

Aunt Petunia pruned her lips.“You can get started cleaning the vegetables in the sink.”

 

Harry nodded, hurrying into the kitchen and up on the step stool to wash the vegetables his aunt had laid in the sink for him.He should have known better than to assume his aunt would be proud of his hard work.He heard her shuffling through Dudley’s school bag and she smiled as she pulled out the big blue card.

 

“Dudders!You’ve been invited to your first birthday party!How wonderful!”

 

“What’s a birthday party?”Harry asked, sighing when his aunt visibly winced whenever he dared to ask a question.

 

“It’s because it’s Piers’ birthday, duh.”Dudley said.

 

Harry was quiet for a moment.He knew Dudley had a birthday because last year there had been a big party with balloons and presents and cake.They had played musical statues and Aunt Marge had used her cane to whack Harry’s knees out from under him so that he wouldn’t beat Dudley.Piers was going to have one too?

 

“Does everyone have a birthday?”He asked, staring at his aunt in confusion.

 

Aunt Petunia sighed.“Yes, everyone has a birthday and those children who are angels like my Dudders are lucky enough to get birthday parties with presents and cake to celebrate growing one year older.”

 

Harry nodded, scrubbing the vegetables clean with the little brush Aunt Petunia had to get all of the dirt off before he spoke.“Do I have a birthday?”

 

Dudley turned around now to look at his mother.“Does he?”

 

Aunt Petunia nodded.“Of course you have a birthday.Everyone has a birthday.”

 

“When is it?”Harry asked.

 

“It’s 31st July, Dudley’s is 23rd June.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, thinking about that for a moment.“So every 31st of July is my birthday?”

 

“Yes!On the 31st July you will be six years old.Now stop asking questions and wash those vegetables before Vernon gets home!”Aunt Petunia demanded.

 

Harry nodded, turning back to the vegetables in wonder.He had never imagined he had his very own birthday.It was exciting the thought of having a party, maybe a birthday cake with his name on it.It would be so exciting.Now it was only April and he knew from the song that he had learned at school that it was still a few months until July. 

 

He couldn’t wait until it was his birthday!

 

 

_Three months later …_

 

 

**Harry hardly slept the night of the 30th of July,** he was so excited at the prospect of it being his birthday the very next day.Maybe he would have cake and maybe even a present.He crushed the spider the crawled on his hand, just as Aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard door to wake him up.

 

He jumped up eagerly, hurrying into the kitchen with a smile.But the kitchen looked the same as it did every morning.He helped Aunt Petunia make the toast and scrambled the eggs for Dudley in the bowl before pouring them into the frying pan.Finally when he sat down for breakfast, Aunt Petunia gave him a piece of toast and butter, serving up Dudley a full plate of eggs and bacon with toast and jam.

 

“Today’s my birthday,” Harry said, smiling as he bit into his toast.

 

Uncle Vernon put the paper down and sneered at his nephew.“Well, bloody well good for you.”He put the paper back up and continued to read.

 

Dudley snickered and grabbed half of the toast from Harry’s plate, shoving it into his mouth.

 

Harry’s stomach grumbled and he looked at Aunt Petunia.“May I have a second piece of toast?”

 

“No.You’ve had enough.Get outside and water my garden.”

 

Harry nodded, climbing to his feet in defeat. 

 

He should have known that having a birthday was no big deal.


End file.
